


The Castle of Fire and Wizards

by moonylovespancakes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types, Studio Ghibli - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3781150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonylovespancakes/pseuds/moonylovespancakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being cursed in his book shop, Remus Lupin sets off to find Wizard Black and a cure for his curse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Castle of Fire and Wizards

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to everyone taking time out of their day to read this, or atleast read the first few sentences then decide you don't like it. Either way, I appreciate it.
> 
> Just want to clarify, I don't any of the characters, settings, etc. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling and Diana Wynne Jones.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this, and I'll try to post a chapter every few days/week. Depends, really. Thank you!

Being born in a misfortunate level of circumstances was Remus’ specialty. Being the eldest of his siblings, he was the one the other two were supposed to look up to. Alice was the middle child, only a couple years younger. Many people knew her from her eyes which were an unearthly shade of blue. The third to be born was Lily, who was known for her beautiful red hair. When their father passed when Remus was ten, he was expected to take over the family book shop.

To Remus, it had been an honor. The shop was the most beautiful thing in his eyes; though, in others, it looked run down. It needed a fresh coating of paint on the outside, the older white paint was chipping and fading into a light yellow from years of wear. It had one large window for outsiders to peek in. It was a sort of showcase where he sat his favorite books in neat stacks to advertise potential customers. The door to go inside was slightly outlined by a stray vine that grew its way up the house, sporting bright red flowers every time the warm weather passed through.

To go inside was another adventure. The outside would’ve hinted at a run down place in the inside of the shop, but it was the opposite. Remus swept and dusted the shop as much, it became a habit. He loathed dust as it could take away the texture of the leather bindings of some of the books. Dusting was something Remus learned to enjoy. Though, most of the time he would get caught up finding a book he liked which would cause him to procrastinate. There was rarely a place where there wasn’t a book. If there were no room on the shelves, Remus would sit them on an empty chair. If there were no empty chairs, Remus would be forced to set his treasured books on the ground.

The shop wasn’t just run by Remus though. There was one other employee. Marlene McKinnon, a childhood friend. She had joined with them within the last year. It was sometime in the early spring. Looking for a job had been hard for her and even though the book shop was of low pay, it seemed to Remus that she didn’t mind at all. Actually, it looked as if she loved the book shop just as much as Remus did. It was only a few months after joining, she had gotten a second job at a hat shop just down the street so she could afford renting the apartment on the second floor of the book shop. She worked at the hat shop on Wednesdays and every other weekend since all she needed to do was sew hats.

Even now, Marlene was in the back, organizing books. Remus adjusted his hat with one hand as he peeked around the large stack of books resting on his forearms. The pile could’ve easily made any other person tip over because of the weight. It was perfectly balanced on his hand and forearm so if he walked, the stack rarely ever swayed.

His eyes flitted back and forth, in search of a decent and organized spot. It wasn’t long before he finally noticed a small space by the window. Remus took one step before he was interrupted by a familiar voice.

“You should really get rid of some of the books, or at least the ones that are falling apart,” a woman’s voice suggested. “Or even, repaint the outside. It needs it.” Remus, startled, slipped forward to try and rescue the falling stack of novels. He hopped on one foot to keep his balance, catching the rest of the books as fast as he could. It could’ve been a new record, but only one managed to slip between his fingers and fall onto the wooden floor.

A pair of footsteps began and became louder until Marlene stopped at the end of one of the bookcases, eyebrows raised. “Ms. Howell,” she stated in surprise. It was appropriate due to the fact that she was supposed to be out of town til next week.

“Ms. McKinnon, you can call me Mrs. for now on.” The woman raised her hand to show off the ring that glinted off of her ring finger. “Got the ring, and kept the name.”

“You got _married?_ ” The small statement sounded as if she meant to say ‘again’ at the end, but thought better of it. Marlene took a step forward before rethinking her decision and stepping back.

With a small sigh, Remus sat down the stack, maneuvering the one fallen book onto the top. “I really wish you wouldn’t do that,” he turned around to see a woman observing the inside with a distasteful look.

“Do you wish I wouldn’t get married or come to my store out of the blue?” Remus didn’t answer. She paused, leaning on the tip of her blue umbrella. “Is it so bad for a mother to check up on her child? I mean, I never get to see you…” Batting her eyes at him, she smiled.

Remus turned his back, walking towards his desk. “I don’t have enough money to give you yet. Just ask your husband,” he muttered, joining his hands behind his back.

Hope Howell stood there in all of her self-righteousness, chin poised high and shoulders set back. “I have no clue what you are on about, Remus darling,” she tried, puckering her bright red lips out slightly.

“Every month, you come into the store,” he settled against a stool, “and ask me for money. I’ve pointed this out a dozen times before, so, I have no clue as to why you keep asking.” He raised his newsboy-like hat a bit higher, eyes dull with annoyance. It was nice to see his mother every once in a while, he could admit, but seeing her as she was now, it was getting harder to accept that she wasn’t the same woman as she used to be.

Hope Howell used to be a very kind and nurturing woman until their father, Lyall Lupin, died from an unexpected illness. His illness had taken over in such a short time that it seemed like Remus had blinked and suddenly, he was staring at his father’s grave, dressed in black. A secret made its way into their lives not soon after. When a gambler came to their house a few days after the funeral, it wasn’t too hard to piece together that Lyall had been quenching a certain addiction of gambling behind his own family’s back for some years. The family soon fell deep into debt where even the book shop couldn’t help. Hope Howell solved most of their financial issues when she suddenly married a rich man. She’s been married twice since then.

Hope shrugged in defeat. “He cut me off for the week,” she admitted, scratching at the back of her neck. “And May Day is coming up, so I need new dresses.”

At that moment, she resembled herself when she was younger, and it was Remus’ turn to give in. He leaned forward and pulled open one of the drawers on the desk, and pulled out a small sack that was heavy with money. He strode forward and settled it into one of her gloves hands. Remus kept silent as she leaned over and kissed his forehead before strolling out without another word.

Marlene watched her leave before settling her eyes on her defeated coworker. “Remus,” she whispered softly, but he only shook his head.

Remus couldn’t understand why she did this. They were fine now. His two younger sisters were off on their own for the time being. Lily was in Upper Folding where she resided as an apprentice to Mrs. Prewett, a friend of Holly Howell and a well known witch. Alice was working as an apprentice of Pomona Sprout at a flower and herb shop known as Sprouts. He began to think of how long it’s been since he’s seen them. It’s been so long since he’s talk to them in person. He mostly wrote to them by letter, not wanting to bother them in their studies and work.

 _I should schedule a time to see them_ , he thought, _on May Day one of them should have at least a small amount of time for a break for lunch_. Remus walked over to the desk in the corner. No one could really tell it was a desk at first glance from how it was surrounded and covered in books. He opened a few drawers here and there, a determined look on his face.

Marlene nodded to herself, finally seeing what he doing. She raced to the back room and grabbed a notebook and pencil before racing to the front. “Looking for this?” She asked as she plopped it on top of a book.

“How’d you know?”

She perched herself onto the floor, legs crossed. “Usually when she comes, you go visit one of your sisters. Go see Alice this time. May Day is coming up in a few days,” Marlene suggested, staring down at her lap.

She wouldn’t have seen the horrified look on Remus’ face. “I can’t just leave the shop. I--”

“--I’ll take over for you. It’s just one day, and you know how Alice likes holidays and parties. It’ll be good for the both of you.”

It had taken until closing for Marlene to convince Remus. Over the next few days he had written to Alive to tell her of their idea. Even though Remus was reluctant on leaving the book shop, he couldn’t help but admit that the thought of seeing Alice made him happy.  
It didn’t take long for Alice to reply, agreeing with his idea. She mentioned Ms. Sprout and how beautiful the flowers were this month. Alice also mentioned how all the girls working at the shop were up in a whirl, being that Black’s Castle had settled on the hill. Even with that, worse news came, the Wizard of the Waste was presumably in the area. Remus wished for them both to be gone.

With Wizard Black, all he heard about was the latest girl’s heart he had snatched, and how he was meant to be very handsome. Alice complained about how all the girls would get into an uproar of gossip when the castle moved its way to the edge of Market Chipping. She says the latest point of gossip was towards Dorcas Meadowes who was the latest victim.

The Wizard of the Waste was a whole other issue though. When girls talked about him, they weren’t lusting over his good looks, but were afraid of him. To be honest, Remus was too, because of all the rumors. He didn’t know which were true or not, but they never swayed from the fact that the Wizard of the Waste was evil.

When May Day came, Remus was already anxious with anticipation, moving books constantly and never being able to sit down. They agreed to see each other at noon when her lunch break would begin. It took Marlene’s help to get him to finally pick out an outfit.

When the clock hit 11:30, Marlene shoved him out the door with a wave. “I’ll make sure everything goes okay. With any luck, we might get twice the customers we usually get.”

Remus threw a longing look at the window, seeing the books he was leaving behind for the day. _I’m not cut out for social events. I should’ve just had Alice come here._ He had to navigate through the busy streets which were lined with numerous people. Making it to Market Square was even worse, to be honest. Men sauntered around, drinks in hand. A lot of the businesses here belonged to inns and pubs. Remus watched as women awaited men to accompany them. Loud music played from bands along the square. Merry music couldn’t keep out the overwhelmed feeling he was getting. Seeing a chance to escape, Remus slid into an alley. He shifted his hands into the pockets of his trousers as he walked along, whistling softly. The laughter and music from the parade faded as he ventured further. The alley floor was made of gravel which crunched under each step. Every few feet there were a couple trash cans lined up, waiting to be picked up.  

Hearing a crash behind him, Remus turned to see a black cat come out from behind one of the trash bins that seemed to have fallen. A smile made his way to his lips, but it quickly faded when he ran into a hard surface. Remus quickly stumbled back, mouth agape as he looked up into the eyes of a tall, red-haired man.

“Oh, sorry there, little wolf.” Remus’ eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he stepped back, taking in the, not one, but two officers before him. They looked nearly completely identical. The only way Remus could tell them apart was from the fact one was wearing a hat and the other officer had theirs dangling between their fingers.

Seeing that Remus was confused, the officer he had bumped into pointed at his chest where a half-crescent moon pendant on his necklace laid. Remus had worn it today because Alice had given it to him a few years ago.

“Would you like to get something to drink with us, little wolf?” The one with the hat leaned forward slightly, a crooked smile on his face.

“No, officer. I’m in a hurry,” Remus admitted, trying to go past them, though the hatted one intervened before he could get through.

The one without the hat, crossed his arms over his red and blue uniform. “Are you looking for something?”

Remus straightened slightly to make himself look bigger, though it didn’t amount to much. “No, sir. I just need to go see my sister. Please let me through,” he asked, knowing he couldn’t do much of anything due to the fact that they were officers.

“And there comes the wolf part of him! Gideon, maybe we should go with him to see his sister,” the non-hatted one suggested.

Gideon nodded. “Excellent idea, brother.”

A hand landed on his left shoulder, making him jump slightly. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you,” a deep, amused voice added from beside Remus.

Remus stiffened, slowly looking up. The first thing he noticed was vibrant, colorful clothing. The man wore a bright red and gold jacket which had very long, pointed sleeves. He wore the jacket over a plain white shirt and with black trousers. Remus looked up further to study his rescuer. He had black hair and light grey eyes that were great in contrast to his pale skin. He was gorgeous...not that Remus would think that though.

Remus’ cheeks became bright red as he looked back to his two harassers. The man beside him let out a small sigh. “I think you two are in need of a walk.” He watched as the man flicked a finger and like puppets, the two set off, going past them.

The two men complained about how they couldn’t move their bodies on their own and that they were being controlled some how. Remus tried to turn his head to see if it was true, but was pushed forward as the man beside him pulled him along towards the end of the alley that Remus was aiming for.

“I heard you say that you were off to see your sister, am I correct? I’ll be your escort then,” the dark-haired man leaned down slightly.

They walked along in silence for the next few minutes. Remus was too shocked to say anything, and the man seemed like he didn’t mind the silence. The silence didn’t last long though. “Whatever you do, don’t look behind you. We’re being followed,” his rescuer murmured, a grin on his face despite the news. Did this excite him?

Remus sucked in a small breath, eyes wide. “By whom?” he whispered.

“More like, by ‘what’.”

“Then by ‘what’?”

“My enemies.”

“Enemies?”

“I would explain, but there's no time!”

The man grabbed his arm and ran. It took much effort from Remus to catch up to the speed that he was going. Then suddenly, he was kicking at air as they flew upwards. “H-How?” His gaze drifted to the bottom of the alley where dark figures piled up. They seemed like ghosts with dark cloaks on, a raspy sound coming from them. It wasn’t too long until they followed upwards.

“What are they?” Remus exclaimed as the made it to they top of the building. “And how are we flying?” So many questions he wanted to ask.

The man grinned. “Magic,” he answered, not specific as to what question he was answering.

“ _Magic?!_ ” A wizard, then? Remus never really thought about magic and wizards much. He knew of them, but he didn’t encourage experiencing them outside of novels.

The cloaked, black figures flew much slower than they did. He was mesmerized, having never seen anything of the like.

“Remarka--” he was cut off as they stepped onto the roof and then bounced off. He clutched at the man’s arm, eyes wide. “Oh, no.”

A laugh sounded from the handsome young man. “Don’t panic.” Remus began to fall, but the young man quickly grabbed onto Remus’ arm and pulled him along. “Just walk. You’ll find it easy enough once you gather your thoughts.”

Remus immediately began to kick with his legs as his gaze fell downwards at the crowd beneath them. It was so surreal. Walking on air?

Then this man _must_ be a wizard of sorts! He slapped his free hand onto his head, making sure his hat didn’t fly away as he began to get the hang of it.

The people below them looked oblivious to it, too enraptured at the parade and drinks. Loud, festive music played from a small instrumental group in the corner. On the inside, Remus didn’t want this to end. He felt like the wind would carry him off. His rescuer tightened his grip slightly as he swung Remus onto the balcony of the flower shop. The rescuer landed beside him, staring off at the rooftop of one of the building as a bundle of black started to rise.

“What are they?” Remus tried again, hands shaking slightly with adrenaline.

The man smiled greatly, his hair lifting up slightly as the wind increased. “Dementors. He must be on the prowl again.” He? “Don’t leave anytime soon. They saw you, but I’ll get rid of them quickly. It shouldn’t take too long.” The man slowly let go of Remus’ arm.

Remus didn’t have much time to say anything as the young man stepped onto the railing and winked at Remus before jumping off and falling into the crowd. Rushing over, he peered down, scouting the herd of people for that mysterious gentleman, but there was no trace. So many questions bounced through his mind as he backed away from the railing. Who was the man? Why were those things after him? Most importantly though, how did he know that this was the place Remus wanted to go?

It took awhile for Remus to be able to even comprehend what had happened, and by the time he did, he heard footsteps running towards him. A young girl in a dark green dress ran up and hugged him, burying her face in his shoulder.

Remus relaxed when he realized who it was. “Alice,” he breathed, wrapping his arms around her. “It’s been so long.”

“Mary told me that you _flew onto the balcony_ ,” Alice accused, pulling back, but she still had a smile on her face. The eyes, though, were concerned like always. “Please explain.”

Remus scratched at the back of his neck, casting his eyes away. “It’s hard to...to explain, I mean. There was this man, and I think he was a wizard. Actually, I’m almost sure of it.” Remus continued to explain what happened in as much detail as he could as they sat down on one of the bags that were filled with soil.

Alice was calm, not speaking a word as he delved into recent events. It was noticeable that she couldn’t keep still, no matter how she tried to conceal it. When Remus finished, she peered up to him, eyes wide.

“A wizard though? Do you think it could’ve been him? Wizard Black? I’ve never seen him in town, and don’t really know what he looks like, but if he was, he could have eaten your heart,” Alice worried.

“I’m a boy though. Wizards don’t chase after boys…”

Alice only shook her head, giving up on the idea for now. “This has been a long day for you hasn’t it? Well, it’s only going to get longer for you.” She adjusted, turning towards him. Alice took his hand, slowly. “I need to tell you something. It’s driving me mad that I’ve kept this from you. It truly has, but please don’t tell mother. I’d hate for her to be upset, especially after she’s worked so hard to arrange this whole thing,” it was as if Alice bursted everything she needed to get out just to warm up to the actual secret.

“I promise I won’t.” Remus took off his hat, scratching at his hair that seemed as nearly as crazy as his story.

Alice nodded, peering up at the ceiling. “Okay, I’m not Alice. I’m Lily.”

The hat dropped onto the wooden floor. “Wait, but you look like Alice. How? _When?_ ” His mouth agape at her, studying her features as if something would hint at any sign of the youngest of the siblings.

“After a few weeks of our apprenticeship, I stole a certain spell which made our bodies switch.”

Remus seemed to understand, but with so much happening in one day, it was a wonder that he didn’t collapse. “So, you’re actually Lily, but you look like Alice.”

A nod.

“And Alice is off at Upper Folding with Ms. Prewett, looking like you?”

Another nod of confirmation.

“But why?”

Lily sighed. “I never wanted to go be an apprentice with Mrs. Prewett. It seemed nice, but it wasn’t my dream. It didn’t take long for me to figure out what mother was actually doing. She was trying to get us out of her hair. Her plan was easy to figure out. With Alice’s looks, it would’ve been easy for her to get a husband of her own. Putting me somewhere far away was just another means to an end. Having you run the store was a simple task, seeing how you wouldn’t have minded because of how much you’ve always loved the shop and books.” Lily let go of his hand, standing up with a determined look on her face.

“Why did you and Alice switch though?”

“I don’t want to learn magic! One week there and yet I was still hopeless at the task. What I want is to have a family.” She stroked her black hair. “Believe me, I hated giving up the red hair, but when the spell finally wears off, I’ll be so happy.” Lily turned around to face him with wide eyes, a small gasp escaping. “Oh, Remus, you need to leave that shop. Can’t you see that mother is just using you? I feel bad for Marlene too, but are you at least getting paid?”

“I don’t need to be paid,” Remus muttered. Suddenly, a bell tolled, a buzzing going through the room.

“That’s the end of my break. We’ll talk later. Write to me. Do something. I’d rather you fight for the shop so you can be the sole owner,” Lily rushed, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek. “We’ll figure this out,” she murmured before running out the door, adjusting her gloves onto her hands.

It didn’t need fixing though. The shock of this though was overwhelming. First, a wizard then a case of mistaken identity. Alice was actually Lily? He could believe it though. Alice wasn’t much of a fighter like Lily was. Lily? She was smart and independent. She fought for anything she thought needed fighting for. Her rants always made sense, though this one puzzled him.

It never really bothered Remus before now. He did get paid, though he didn't like the idea that he did. So, usually, he gave most of his pay to Marlene. If he didn’t, she wouldn’t be at the store, most likely. Mother didn’t see it fit that another person should be working at the store. She had thought of it as a one-person job, but Remus couldn’t turn down Marlene’s offer.

It took a few minutes for him to finally be able to clear his thoughts and leave. When he stepped out the door though, his mind went to those cloaked beings. Dementors, the man had called them. Strange, really. But that was everything these days: Strange, weird, unearthly, etc.

Remus steered clear of Market Square, going around on the longer path. It took him thirty minutes to finally make it back to the book shop where he found Marlene sweeping the outside of the shop in a crazy manner. She had her hair pinned up in a mess, several strands falling. There was dirt and cobwebs gathering on her trousers and arms.

It took her a few seconds to realize Remus was back. “So, quickly?” She laid the broom against the wall, lips pursed tightly together as if she knew something had gone wrong. “Tell me everything.” Marlene didn’t give him much choice as she grabbed his arm and pulled him through the door, closing it behind them. She quickly flipped the sign from open to closed and sat him in one of the only book-free chairs.  
“I’ll fix some tea for you,” she stated before making her way towards the back room.

“Marlene...Marlene, I don’t need any. I’m fine, really. It’s just a lot of shock.” Remus could’ve said anything, but that didn’t stop Marlene from whizzing about. She placed the cup into his hands. Moving some books off a chair, she moved it beside him before planting herself in it.

“Okay, explain.”

Remus smiled at her, not making a move to drink the tea. Somehow, he felt if he did, he’d throw it back up. “I’m not sure how.” He placed the cup onto the floor. “I don’t think I can really. How about tomorrow? I’ll have my thoughts gathered and then we’ll discuss it in the morning over breakfast,” Remus said as he got up and walked over to the sign. He flipped it back to open.

Marlene slowly nodded in agreement, a bit disappointed, but she knew he probably needed space. Though, what happened? The question kept racing through her thoughts. What could have made him so distraught?

Remus and Marlene passed the rest of the evening mostly in silence, doing unneeded cleaning. When it was about 7:30, Remus dismissed Marlene early.

“It’s way too early to close up though! More customers might come through.”

“I know, but for today, I think it’s best.” Remus hated to do it, but they haven’t gotten a customer since two and the likeliness of getting more later was very low.

Marlene set down a couple books, huffing and puffing, before making her way to the back to a white door. She opened it up and closed it enough for a small crack to shine through before sitting on the bottom step. True, she was tired, but not tired enough to let Remus be alone. She knew how it was when he was alone. He would start rethinking every little thing he was embarrassed about and every little thing that has ever gone wrong. Last time, he had worked himself until 1:00 am for no reason at all. Just paced around mostly and occasionally, moved a book an inch to the left or just moved one higher up on the shelf.

Marlene stayed like that for the next hour, a book in her hands that she managed to swipe before he had seen. While she turned the page, Marlene heard the sound of the front door opening, the bell ringing on top of the door. Her eyes snapped up to see two figures walk in. Both were cloaked, but the second one? She had to stifle a gasp. It was over 10 feet high, and covered in a dark hooded cloak that was made of ripped, long black cloth. Marlene could hear its rattling breath from here. It took her a few seconds to notice she was shivering. It wasn’t from fear, but from how drastically the temperature had dropped.

“Sorry, but the shop is closed. I’ll have to ask you to come back tomorrow,” Remus apologized, fidgeting with his cap. Her gaze turned back to Remus who stood there, just as shocked as she was. The sign was closed side up. So, why were they here? Marlene began to stand up slowly, but as if he had known she was always there, he looked over to the door where she hid behind and shook his head.  
The man pointed at a shelf and moved his finger. All Remus could do was watch as all the books were swiped off of it, running right into the wall. “It’s funny. No one has ever told the Wizard of the Waste to leave before now.”

Remus took a step back, edging toward the door where Marlene was. “You-you’re the Wizard of the Waste?”

“The one and only. Now, about earlier. Tell me where Wizard Black is,” the Wizard of the Waste ordered, the lights flickering slightly.

“Wizard Black? I don’t know, sir! I’ve never even met the wizard,” Remus pleaded, but even though he thought he was telling the truth, it felt like he was lying.

The other cloaked the figure, the one had more human characteristics, took a step forward and drew back the hood of their cloak. The man that stood there had black shoulder length hair that looked as if it hadn't been washed in years by how greasy it was. His hooked nose and black eyes were unfamiliar to him. Just as he opened his mouth, the door in front of Marlene slammed shut. She grew more panicked as she tried to open it and found out she couldn't even get the doorknob to budge.

“Remus!” She yelled as she banged on the door.

Remus took a step towards the door, but hesitated when the Wizard ordered him stay put.

“We need to have a chat,” the man across from him said. “I was walking through town. You know, the usual. May Day? Full of festivities, like music and plays. The only play I saw angered me though. Can you guess what it was?” Remus shook his head, devising a plan in his head. Could he make a run for it? With that dementor there, most likely not. “It was seeing you and Wizard Black run from my workers,” the Wizard of the Waste gestured to the figure behind him. “I observed the proceedings from the sidelines and took some fascinating notes.”

His rescuer from earlier today was the notorious Wizard Black? He'd had his guesses, but he never thought that man would be him. Remus stared at the wizard in front of him, studying anything he could. Like his outfit. The outfit was dark, of course. What wasn’t dark about this man? Black slacks with a long black coat under the black cloak he kept open, leaving his chest and torso bare.

Remus shook his head. “I have no idea where he is,” he tried again. _I have to get to Marlene._ She should be fine, but who knows what this wizard could do or would do.

The wizard shrugged, rolling his eyes. “That’s too bad then.” He whispered something before flicking a finger at Remus.

Remus didn’t feel anything at first until his back began to become more and more hunched until he was on all fours. He watched in horror as hair began to grow, more and grow more on his legs and arms. The last thing he remembered before he passed out was a scream-like howl.

It was his.


End file.
